


Reaping What Is Sown

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [53]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Deterioration of a friendship, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Protectiveness, Short, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Time moves on, as it always does. Some of Sevarra's friends, including a certain bard, move on to bigger things. But friends try to stay in touch, right? ...Right?





	Reaping What Is Sown

_A mix of prompt 5 (100 Word Drabble: Fingertips smudged in ink) and freeform_

_\---_

 

Ink-stained fingers tied the message to the raven’s leg. The author glided to the opened window and cooed to the creature. “There we go. Off to Val Royeaux with you! Be speedy!”

The mage sighed deeply as she watched the bird take wing and gradually shrink from sight as the distance between it and herself grew. She sent letters off to her old companion at least twice a month. Leliana’s replies were far less frequent. But still, she held out hope. Life could get busy, after all.

She hoped her friend would read the invitation and come to the wedding.

..

 

Ink dotted the spymaster’s fingers. She murmured a prayer and tied the message to the raven, hoping for its success.

She had a single thought while watching the bird fly away: “Where are you, old friend?”

She hadn’t meant to ignore Sevarra’s letters. The trickle of parchment dried up several months after the invitation she’d neglected answering. The silence had gone on for years and was now deafening.

Hawke vanished, seemingly into thin air. They --no, the world-- needed a hero. She knew her friend would help if she knew of the need.

But where had her friend gone?

..

 

He gazes skyward and nocks an arrow. A release and strike. A bundle of feathers falls earth-ward. He pries the message from the dead bird and scans it. More pleas and a guilt trip. He scowls and burns both bird and message, just like all the others.

Years of neglecting and hurting his amora’s feelings and **now** she dares to reach out? Not even a “Hello, how are you?” but straight to talking about honor, duty, and demands?

_No._

Zevran watches his sleeping wife, her brows furrowed in yet another nightmare.

_No, the world can fend for itself this time._


End file.
